The development of memory cell arrays having three-dimensional structures is progressing to realize memory capacities necessary for next-generation nonvolatile memory devices. For example, a structure is studied, which includes a variable resistance film that is continuous in the vertical direction between a bit line and multiple word lines. The multiple word lines are stacked with an inter-layer insulating film interposed therebetween. In such a structure, an electric field may be applied between the bit line and an adjacent inter-layer insulating film, when a set voltage (or a reset voltage, read-out voltage, or the like) is applied to a selected memory cell. As a result, the variable resistance film between the inter-layer insulating film and the bit line may undesirably change the resistance thereof (or undergo dielectric breakdown), and then, the data stored in the memory cell may be changed unintentionally.